Keeping In Touch
by Blah in Blame
Summary: Instant MSG between many stormriders, find out what they say... Bad grammar, spelling and language, in Msg format, COMPLETLEY FICTIONAL! Hows that FFAdmin?
1. Akito Agito Akira & Kaito

_**A/N- Air Gear disclaimer. Don't own anything Air Gear. Simple. **__**This particular fic has convos from everyone (nearly) in Air Gear, so request the convo's you want to read in you reviews! Also, if you want any relationships happening, request it n a review.**_

This is a chat fic, all bad spelling and grammar irregularities are in favor of the comedy factor...

THIS IS NOT A REAL CONVO! DO NOT FLAG!

_**--**_

_**TheFang has logged on.**_

Udou… says: (10:39:45 PM)

**Yo, U there?**

TheFang says: (10:39:52 PM)

**What do u wan**

Udou… says: (10:41:01 PM)

**How r u?**

TheFang says: (10:41:12 PM)

**Fuckn fine**

Udou… says: (10:41:26 PM)

**Dats gd. hows akito?**

TheFang says (10:41:55 PM)

**I'm good kiri, how are you going?**

Udou… says (10:42:05 PM)

**Alright, same old shit**

TheFang says (10:42:11 PM)

**That's good, hows big brother?**

Udou… says (10:42:20 PM)

**He's lookin ova mi sholda. He says hi… sorta**

TheFang says: (10:42:25 PM)

**You mean he says little mother funking shytehead? Lol that's sssoooo him. HI NIISSSAAANNN…**

Udou… says: (10:42:33 PM)

**Yep. He said hes gonna skin u alive 4 talkin lik dat an still hates your guts…. o an tha hes not your ni-san no more.**

TheFang says: (10:42:45 PM)

**But I didn't swear! T3T I no he doesn't hate me! XD you are so my big brother hehehe**

Udou… says: (10:42:56 PM)

**Little shit, how the fuck do you expect me to care about a bitch-class stormrider like you huh? Your no brother of mine**

TheFang says: (10:43:06 PM)

**Hahahaha hi Kaito… **

Udou… says: (10:43:17 PM)

**Hes gone… I gtg kik stormrida ass, cya u 2 ttyl**

TheFang says: (10:43:25 PM)

**KK bye now, Agito says bye to, BE SAFE!!**

**Udou… may not respond because he/she appears to be offline.**

**TheFang may not respond because he/she appears to be offline.**


	2. Akito & Ikki

**_Not A Real Convo!! Do not FLAG!!_**

Same disclaimer...

**The Ultimate ****Stormrider**** Genius Of ****All The**** World! The Sky ****King!!**** Has logged on.**

TheFang says:

**HEY ****IKKI!!****LOL HOWRU****?? 3**

The Ultimate Stormrider Genius Of All The World! The Sky King!! Says:

**Akito ****wtf**** r u ****doin**

TheFang says:

**TALKIN TO MY ****SWEETHEART !****!! 3**

The Ultimate Stormrider Genius Of All The World! The Sky King!! Says:

**Akito, were in ****da**** same house, were in each ****others**** rooms, were like 7 feet away!**

TheFang Says:

**I no, but the space between us will never yield our ****love!!****Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Ultimate Stormrider Genius Of All The World! The Sky King!! Says:

**Wateva**

TheFang: says:

**I LOVE YOU TOO IKKI**

The Ultimate Stormrider Genius Of All The World! The Sky King!! Says:

**okayyyyyyyy****…. Go away now**

TheFang says:

**Ikki don leave me SNIFF **

TheFang says:

**Ikkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiii**** my love**** I need**** you, now!**

TheFang says:

**Awwww****ikki****! So ****cruel….**

TheFang says:

**Fine then, ****im**** coming ****over….**

_**TheFang's**__** status is set to away.**_

The Ultimate Stormrider Genius Of All The World! The Sky King!! Says:

**No Akito don you ****DARE!!**

The Ultimate Stormrider Genius Of All The World! The Sky King!! Says:

**Akito? **

**_The Ultimate _****_Stormrider_****_ Genius Of _****_All The_****_ World!'s status is set to busy. _**


	3. Mitsuru & Sano

**_Not A Real Convo!! Do not FLAG!!_**

Same Disclaimer...

**The Cyclops Hamma MITSURU!! has logged on**

Aeon says:

**It's been a while.**

The Cyclops Hamma MITSURU!! Says:

**Hey. Yeh, miss ya heaps man.**

Aeon says:

**Mm, I haven't seen you since the party at Ikki's house.**

The Cyclops Hamma MITSURU!! Says:

**Yeah man, how are ya these days? Is ya bro back from France yet? Seen anyone the team yet?**

Aeon says:

**I'm fine, how are you? No, Nii-san hasn't come back yet, he's staying an extra week, the flight was cancelled. I also bumped into Akira the other day.**

The Cyclops Hamma MITSURU!! Says:

**Aw, that's shit ey. Really? How did he get away from the croc?**

Aeon says:

**He was on the job.**

The Cyclops Hamma MITSURU!! Says:

**OHHHHHH that makes sense… shit I gtg, training. Talk 2 u real soon man k? bye.**

Aeon says:

**Okay, have fun D.**

_**The Cyclops Hamma MITSURU!! May not respond because he/she appears to be offline.**_


End file.
